Nextro'daala
:"Haven should be the destination for any hot-blooded male coming of age." Nextro’daala, commonly called “Haven” or “The Haven of Peruv” was the homeworld of the Tinar’ri and a resort world in the Peruvian Sector and the Engstrom Trust. The world was dominated by tourism and was known as one of the vacation capitals of the Inner Rim territories for many years. Despite being a clean world, Nextro'daala was a hotbed for criminal activity. The Larza Syndicate operated primarily from the world and the Yakoza and Shadow Wing also had strong presences there. Geographical Information Nextro’daala was a terrestrial world located in the Peruvian Sector in the Inner Rim territories. Possessing a temperate climate with crystal-clear oceans, rich terrestrial forests, and sweeping vistas, some say that the world was the jewel of the sector. The dual moons of the planet provide spectacular sights at night. History Originally, Nextro’daala was set to be a colony off-shoot from Caprica when the native species of the Tinar’ri were discovered. The world quickly grew from a prospective colony for natural resources into a vacation hotspot. The Tinar’ri, themselves, adapted to the new technology introduced to them and began to capitalize on the thriving tourist traffic coming to their world. The world quickly sprouted several locations where tourism drove the local economy. Nextro’daala would eventually become a desired vacation spot. Access to entertainment of all types, including musical performances, casinos, and theatrical performances abounded all across the world in the major cities. Cruises on the vast oceans originated from all cities with access to the oceans. Notable Locations and Scenic Information *Keleya Coastal Lands, where the Pa'Nextra, the Festival of the Nine Stars, was held. *One recommended restaurant was a little boat that sailed into Keleya Bay every evening just after sunset. Patrons waded out to it, and they were served fresh seafood and other local delecacies right off the deck. *Mort'aala Gardens and open sanctuary. *Ahm-Waht Bath Houses that were said to be very relaxing. *Dilejsh Casino and Luxury Hotel. There were many nightclubs, but the Galactic database advises visitors be wary of the occasional crime. Male patrons were to be wary of criminals disguised as Tinar’ri Ek’taali escorts to avoid robbery. According to the Galactic database, Nextro’daala had over 200 registered Risian masseuses and in the upwards of ten million licensed Ek'taali escorts. Tourist Information While it was the homeworld for the Tinar'ri, various other species had moved there to take advantage of the culture and job market. Many off-world females had taken to finding employment as a Ek'taali escort. Almost all non-native residents of the world had adapted to the cultural ways of the planet. Like the popular world, Risa, Nextro'daala was known for it's open-minded, pleasure-seeking atmosphere. However, individuals visiting the world were cautioned to use more discretion and avoid sexual displays in public venues. RPG D6 Stats Type: Terrestrial Temperature: Temperate Atmosphere: Type I Hydrosphere: Moderate Gravity: Standard Terrain: Forests, Plains, Oceans Length of Day: 21 standard hours Length of Year: 318 local days Sapient Species: Tinar'ri Starport: 5 Stellar classes Population: 10.8 Billion Planet Function: Tourism Government: Corporation Tech Level: Space Major Exports: None Major Imports: Foodstuffs, Luxury Goods System: Nektra Star: Nektra Prime Category:Planets Category:Planets of the Peruvian Sector